Professor Layton and the Lover's Turnabout
by feeni3 wright
Summary: A collection of fairly short love stories, open to requests from all, that show pairings from the 'Ace Attorney' franchise and the 'Professor Layton' franchise. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Layton x Emmy

**Hi guys, and welcome to my first collection! I am open to requests. Oh yeah, and I need you to send me some, as the third chapter will not be written until I get a request. Ok, I thought I'd kick this off with a simple, quick Layton x Emmy. Enjoy!**

THe sun shone through the gap in the blinds, directly landing on the Professor's face. His eyes flicked open, and he realised he had fallen asleep on the sofa again. "I must remember to go home after work tonight" he said. He said that every morning. Staring at the large pile of paperwork on the coffee table, the Professor sighed and reached into his pocket for a pen. As he pulled one out, he glanced at the clock sitting on his desk. It was 7 o' clock. By the Professor's watch, that was way too early, and he was going to start losing sleep.

He was about to begin with the paperwork, when there was a knock at the door, startling him. His pen left a huge and nasty ink splodge on the form. Who would come calling at this time? He pretended to be busy, looking down at his forms and yelling for the person to come in.

"It's been a while... Professor..." said a very familiar voice.

The Professor dropped his pen again. He knew exactly who it was...

"Hello... Emmy... Long time no see." he exclaimed as he looked up. He was greeted by a wide smile that he had missed oh so dearly.

"Hiya! I thought I'd drop by again, say hi, you know..." she said, and looked at his smile that she had missed oh so dearly.

"Yes. Yes, I do know. Tea?" he asked, gesturing towards the pot that stood on the table. She nodded, and sat down as the Professor poured it into two mugs.

"You see, Professor, I need to ask something." she said, and looked up to see if he was paying attention.

"Go on, my dear." said the Professor, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I was wondering if..." she paused, took a deep breath, and finished. "you were looking for an assistant again." SHe looked up at the Professor, who was stunned.

"Well, I... Um, er, ah... Yes, of course. When do you, umm... Ahem, want to start?" asked the Professor.

"Well, I asked Dean Delmona if I could start today..."

"TODAY? My word, Emmy. That is very short notice." said the Professor, quite startled. "But, yes of course. It'll be nice to have some company, what with Luke gone and Flora at school."

"Okay! So, have we got a case?" said Emmy, clearly quite intent on starting right away.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid, my dear... I have to get these marked by tonight. But, could you fetch the letters from my pigeonhole?"

"Oh..." Emmy's face fell, then brightened again. "Of course, Professor!"

Ten minutes passed, and the Professor wondered where Emmy was. His pigeonhole was in the staff room, which was only 2 minutes away. He glanced out of the door. Emmy was a few metres away, with her hands in her face. "What's wrong, my dear?" asked the Professor.

"Oh! Professor!" she turned to him. "It's okay, don't worry about me."

"But, you are obviously distressed. Is something troubling you?"

"Well... It's just, I've failed at everything. I dated a man, he dumped me, I failed Uncle Leon, I even failed you." she said, and tears came rolling down her cheeks. "And I'm going to do it again, I can feel it. But I don't want to hurt you like I did all those years ago."

The Professor pulled her into a hug. "Now, now, dear. The past has been forgotten, and we must look to the future. You must be optimistic about it. Stat close to the things you love, and try to pursue them no matter what."

Emmy pulled out of the hug, and followed upwards. All of a sudden, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Then I'll stay as close as I can to you." she said. The Professor smiled and leaned in. They kissed again, long and pationnate this time until-

"Emmy..." asked the Professor. " Do you want to go on a date sometime this week?" asked the Professor?

Emmy paused, then... "I think..." she said

"Yes?"

"I think I would like that." she finished. They both smiled at each other, and walked back into the office hand in hand.


	2. Phoenix x Franziska

**Okay, I have given up on reviews and stuff, so if I don't get a request within a day of publishing the last one, I'll just go ahead and publish another. I did promise that I would do a second one, so here is Phoenix x Franziska. This time, it's about married life.**

"Mummy! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Trucy standing right in front of me. Sitting up, I saw the sleeping form of Phoenix next to me. I smiled. Lazy fool.

"Good morning, Trucy." I said, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Half past six and I'm ready to go!" chirped Trucy, then she saw the look on my face and carried on. "Would you... like to sleep in a bit?"

"Yes please, Trucy." I said, blowing my blu-ish hair out of my eyes and lying back down. Trucy left the room. Oh, her life was so much better now. Edgeworth had stopped tormenting my about being a perfect prosecutor, and moved away with his wife. I had quit my job as a prosecutor and Phoenix had offered me a job at the offices. Athena and Apollo were reluctant at first, but they got used to it. It was the day of my first case... on the other side of the courtroom. It was a weird sensation... But also, it felt right, as if I was meant to be there from the start.

Then, of course, there was the baby to think about. I looked down at the small bump that had began to emerge from my stomach. The little girl growing inside of me was now 21 weeks old, and was 5/9ths of the way there. I am going on maternity leave in two months. My sister, Iris, Maya, Athena and Apollo are all going to be the godparents of this tiny little girl. I never thought I'd say the words 'Phoenix is the father of my baby.'

But I love him. I went to the Phantom trial, and saw him defeat that fool Fulbright... If that was his name. I met up with him afterwards, and well... The rest is history. Two years later, I am lying in bed next to him, my husband, pregnant with him.

As these thoughts ran through my head, Phoenix began to stir next to me.

"MMmm... Goo mornin', Fran." said Phoenix, sleepily.

"Morning, fool." I said, and he laughed slightly.

"First trial today" he said, as we both got out of bed. I put on my purple and white dress. The cravat and suit were things of the past, and the whip was long gone. As a finishing touch, Phoenix slid my trademark yellow plastic flower behind my ear.

"You look beautiful." he said, putting on his blue suit and slipping his pendant into his pocket. We adjourned to the kitchen, where Trucy was already making toast. I sat down, my newly long hair brushing against the table. Phoenix grabbed a plate and placed a piece of toast on it. Trucy did the same. She had already set out my bowl of fruit in juice for me. I smiled at her and we began eating.

Three hours later, I stood outside the courtroom, waiting for the bailiff to start the trial. My client was already in there. Athena and Trucy were there, and they were going to cheer me on. Phoenix was in Courtroom 3 helping Apollo. Athena patted me on the shoulder as we entered the courtroom.

"This trial, that of Regina Berry, is now in session."

"Achtung, baby. The prosecution is ready." said the smarmy Prosecutor Gavin sitting opposite.

"Ummm... The defense is ahem ready, your honor." I said nervously.

"This is your first trial as a defense attorney, is it not, Mrs Wright?" said the judge.

"That is correct, your honor, but I have learned that I was meant to be on this side of the court. I've changed."

"Ah, yes, I remember that wedding. Ahem. Mr Gavin, your opening statement, please." said the judge.

"Just before I start, where did you get that flower, Fraulein Wright?" asked Klavier. I smiled.

"It was a birthday present from my husband. I've worn it ever since I got it." I replied.

A tap on the shoulder startled me. I turned round to see Apollo and Phoenix, standing there, smiling next to Athena and Trucy. "We wouldn't miss this trial for the world!" said Phoenix.

Looking at the four of them gave me confidence. I kissed my husband, ruffled Trucy's hair. Then, I announced to the whole courtroom. "The Defense Is READY!"


	3. Apollo x Pearl

**Okay, first off, I'd like to apologise. I wasn't specific enough. When I started here, I was on an uploading spree, as you'd expect. Now that I have settled in, my stories are going to be less frequent. Maybe one every 3 days or so? Possibly more, possibly less. I don't know. Just don't expect new chapters every day.**  
**Secondly,(Am I boring you?) I got my first request! YAY! Thank you to the person who PM'ed me, XD. So, for that person, I have written another short story. See how you like: Pearly x Apollo.**  
**Feenie**  
**X**

Apollo sat in the corner of the lobby. Athena and Phoenix were out getting ready. somewhere, although he had no idea where. All the courtrooms were shut for the night, and the janitor was about to close up the place. He stared at the little locket in his hand. It was the one Clay gave him when he was little. Sighing, he stood up out of his chair and walked over to the door.

All of a sudden, he heard something in the corner of the room. Spinning round, he caught sight of a hand in the darkness. Then, he heard the door close. "HEY! Come back here!" he yelled at the person, but no one came. He ran out through the door. As he ran down the hall, he heard sobs of a woman inside the defense lobby. Thoughts rushed into his mind, alerting him of possible danger in that room. Nevertheless, he threw open the handle and charged in.

There was no danger. The room was empty, except for the girl sitting in the corner. She was staring at him, her eyes red an swollen from the tears. Her interesting hairstyle bobbed up and down on her head when she spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked the girl. She turned away and began to sob again. Apollo kicked himself and went over to her. He sat down on the chair next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, hey, hey, what's up, Pearl?" he asked. Pearl shook her head slowly.  
"I've been terrible." she said quietly between sobs.  
"How?" he asked.  
"I was eavesdropping. That's a crime, isn't it?" she exclaimed.  
"Not in my book. Is that why you were in the lobby, were you eavesdropping on me?" he said, calmly. Pearl sniffed and nodded again. "Hey, it's okay. I don't mind. I won't tell anyone." he said, soothingly. Pearl noticed that his arm was squeezing her tighter.  
"Really? Oh, thank you, Mr Justice." she said, and her tears began to dry off. "Call me Apollo." he said. Pearl rested her head on his shoulder, and giggled as she saw the red enter his cheeks.  
"We're having a party at the office. Do you, um, want to come?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"It's a nice night." said Pearl, walking next to Apollo. They were walking through People Park, staring at the stars above. Naturally, Apollo had walked into a lampost two or three times. Pearl had giggled a lot.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen such a display. There- OOF!" he said, as he walked into the lampost again. Pearly ran over and pulled him up by the hand. He thanked her, and they decided to walk on. Pearl realised she was feeling warmer and safer with Apollo. Then, they both realised they were still holding hands. Both didn't let go. They pretended they hadn't noticed, and they both were happy.

As they arrived at the office, they noticed they stares from Trucy and Athena. Apollo and Pearl looked down and saw that they were still interlocked. Apollo let go of her hand, and Pearl smiled at him. Trucy giggled in the corner and walked through to the kitchen. A minute later, Mr Wright walked in, smiling that wickedly suspicious smile of his. He said at Apollo and Pearl, who were sat down next to each other on the sofa, Pearl's head on his shoulder. "You two getting cosy together?" he said, and laughed. Pearl laughed as well.  
"Mr Justice helped me when I was upset." she said happily. Mr Wright nodded and turned towards Athena, who ran into the kitchen to begin preparations.  
Mr Edgeworth, Simon Blackquill and Juniper Woods all arrived soon afterwards, and the party went well. AThena, Pearl, Trucy and Juniper were all talking in one corner. Apollo noticed that Athena and Trucy kept glancing at him, a glint of mischief in their eyes.  
While the girls chatted, Apollo held a drink in his hand and was chatting to Mr Edgeworth, who told him his wife couldn't be there, as she was dealing with a case at the office. He smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You would like her." he said, and took a sip of wine.  
The night went well, the party continued until eleven o clock. Athena went home, as did Simon and Juniper. Edgeworth was going to stay the night at the Wright's house, as his was out of the city. Apollo volunteered to take Pearl to the station. "Good idea." Mr Wright had said. "You two need some time together." And then, he had winked.

As they got to the station, Pearl stopped and sighed. "What's wrong?" said Apollo.  
"The trains gone." she said, and looked miserable.  
"Oh." said Apollo, and thought. Then, he had an idea. "Do you want to, um, stay at my apartment?" he said, hopefully. Pearl turned and stared at him. Then, she nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mr Justice." she said, and they set off to his home.

The next morning, Apollo walked downstairs to find Pearl holding a frying pan, with spitting oil in it.  
"Oh, good morning, Mr Justice. I made you some breakfast. Do you like bacon?" she said, gesturing towards the plate. Apollo nodded and watched as she dished out two plates full of bacon.  
"Oh, god, this is delicious!" said Apollo. Pearl blushed and cut up a bit of her own bacon. "Where did you learn to make that bacon?"  
Oh, my mum told me how when she was alive." she exclaimed. Apollo speared another piece and began to eat.  
"Hey, um, Pearls?" he exclaimed nervously. "Would you like to stay a bit longer? You know, a few days, or something?" APollo saw the joy enter her face.  
"Yes. Yes, I'll stay for a bit. Thank you." she said. SHe kissed him on the cheek and giggled as red entered his cheeks again.


	4. Phoenix x Maya

**RIGHT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. My reliable browser *cough cough firefox cough cough* keeps **  
**quitting on me. RIGHT when I'm nearly finished this story. There have been so many versions of this **  
**story, and all of them have been THROWN DOWN THE PLUGHOLE! I have literally had enough of this one, **  
**so I thought I'd do a nice short one, SO I CAN ACTUALLY GET IT PUBLISHED!**

***Breaths in*, *Breaths out*. And now in a more measured response, here is Phoenix x Maya.**

**Feenie**

**X**

**P.s. You're probably not actually reading this 'cos firefox quit again.**  
**P.P.s. This is set in Labyrinthia, in Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright. The plot is changed a lot, ok?**

"Luke, are you ready to leave?" asked the Professor to his trustworthy apprentice.  
"I think so. Notebook, pen, torch, Yep! I've got everything!" replied Luke, rummaging through his bag.  
"Are you ready, Mr Wright?" called the Professor to the jetty. Barnham was already revving up the engine.  
"Not quite yet, Professor. I -uh- have some unfinished business here. You just... go for a ride around for a bit. Won't be long."  
Maya rolled her eyes. "Ni-ick! Alright, I'll go with you, to make sure you behave."  
The Professor laughed. "I think you mean vice versa, Miss Fey."  
Maya giggled a bit, then she and Phoenix began to walk back up to town.

"What exactly do you want to do, Nick?" asked Maya, as they passed Bardly, still singing away.  
"Lets walk to the clock tower plaza, Maya." he replied.  
"Uh, okay. Why, exactly?"  
"Because I need to tell you something." he said, without looking up.  
When they arrived, they found a bench, and began conversation.  
"I am... a fool." Phoenix said after a while.  
"Yep." replied Maya.  
"And I have distinctive feelings."  
"Yep."  
"And I..." he said, shakily. "have seen you in different lights, now. Maya, I... I... I love you."  
And he turned and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"So just tell me. Do you love me?" he said, and shook his head, terrified of the answer.  
"... Yep." Maya replied, ever so softly.  
Phoenix grimaced. "I knew it. I'm so sorry, Maya, I just can't control myse-" Then he stopped. "What did you say?"  
Tears were running down Maya's face, her smile still strong and beautiful. "Yep." She said again, more confidently this time. And she leaned in. Warmth splashed over both of them as they kissed long and hard.  
"Mr Wrigh- Oh!" said a familiar voice. They broke apart to find Espella staring right at them.  
"I appear to be interrupting. I -ahem- wish you luck." she said, trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Ready now, Sir Wright?" called Barnham. Constantine barked at the front. Phoenix and Maya slipped onto the boat hand in hand. The engine revved up, and they sped off at a terrific speed. As they waved goodbye to Labyrinthia, Maya and Phoenix kissed again. Happy.

-

**Apologies if this is not what you were expecting. Blame firefox.**


	5. Descole x Emmy

**Soz, got to apologise for my lateness in publishing this. Thanks to my requester for asking me to do this next one, I'm rather interested by this idea, see what you think. Also, for your Randall/Angela pairing, I thought I'd save that for another one later on, so be on the lookout. Please send in more requests, you know how, I'm fresh out of ideas, and floating over couple to couple, trying to come up with the maddest. If you don't send in a request, you'll have to put up with my ideas for the next one, and no-one wants that. Oh, and this one is pretty long, so be careful.**

**That's all from me! Catcha later. For now, enjoy Descole/Emmy, with spoilers for most Professor Layton games.**

**Feenie**

**X**

BEEP BEEP!

Emmy, bleary eyed and woozy, sat up in bed. What time was it? She looked across to her clock and groaned. It was 4:30. And what was that dreadful noise, the one that woke her?

BEEP! BEEP!

... Ah. The intercom phone was ringing from the next room. At five floors up, it wasn't exactly easy to maintain security. And, of course, as she had learnt from the professor, guests should be treated with honour.

Well, not this guest.

BEEP BEE-

Emmy had picked up the phone. Looking into the miniature screen that showed her the caller, she pressed the button.

"Hell-" she said, but stopped. Staring back at her were two masked eyes that were all too familiar. The man with the mask smiled and tipped his hat.

"You." she said, still staring right at the minute version of him.

"Me." he said. "It's been a while."

"But you're dead..."

Descole laughed briefly. "Ha, I can find my way out of any situation."

"What do you want? I don't know where the professor is, I left-"

"No. It's not the professor I want." he said, coldly.

"Then what?"

"You." he said. "I need you to do something for me."

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Emmy yelled, losing her temper. "Do you think I'm really gonna do something for you after all the pain and suffering you did to my cousin?"

"You are my cousin too." Descole pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she screamed.

"Come to Chez Salange at 8 PM tonight, and ask for table 23. That's all." he exclaimed calmly, and before Emmy could answer, he had walked off.

Emmy ran to the window to catch a glimpse of the masked fiend, but all she could see down on the dark streets of London were some drunks, foolishly rolling around and tripping over. She sighed. What villainy was he up to this time.

"Maybe, I'll just go along to see what he's up to." she thought as she slipped back into bed.

Descole smiled, seperated from the drunks and put on his mask again. This was going to go well.

"Table 23, please,"

"Ah, I'm sorry miss, but we do not have a table in that number. Are you su-MMMPPHH!" said the young waiter, but another waiter clenched his hand over his mouth.

"Right this way, please, Miss Altava." said the other waiter. He released his grip of the young waiter and led her through the tables. The Chez Salange was a pretty damn fancy place, and it looked the perfect date material. Emmy gawped at the room as the waiter led her to the back room. In there was a man of about 40, sitting in a chair, perusing a menu. "Where is my table?" asked Emmy. The waiter gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite the man, and left the room.

The man glanced at her. "Who on earth are you?" he asked, putting down the menu.

"I could ask you the same question. Have you seen a masked man anywhere?" she replied. The man looked confused.

"Why, yes, yes I have. In fact, he called on me to come here."

"Same here!" mused Emmy. "IS this like a meal or something?"

"I assume so. The waiter told me it was all paid for, so I thought I might as well take it. I didn't know I was going to be sharing it with someone else." he exclaimed. Then, he hit his wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so selfish. Would you... ummm... Like to sit down?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Emmy said, although she was still suspicious.

"Here, have a menu!"

She took it and took her seat. "I didn't catch your name, what was it?" he said.

"Emmy. Emmy Altava. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Emmy. I'm Theodore Phibb. Call me Theo!" he exclaimed happily, as they shook hands.

The evening went pretty smoothly. The food was to die for, and both Emmy and Theo got to know each other really well. Emmy kept wondering when Descole was going to jump out at her with some evil plan. But they made it to the end of the meal, and the pre-paid bill was sorted. They both got up to leave. "Hey, I'll escort you home, if you like?" Theo said to Emmy.

"Sure, thanks, Theo!" she said, as they stepped out into the cold night air.

They walked down through a few streets of London and eventually arrived at the block of flats Emmy lived in. Emmy slotted her keys into the door. "Thanks for tonight, Theo." she said.

"Don't thank me, thank the masked man!" he replied, smiling. "Hey, do you want to meet up again?"

"Sure! How 'bout Thursday?"

"Okay! See you then!" Theo replied. Emmy ran up the stairs, giving him one last little wave.

Theo smiled. "Once more, before I become Theodore forever?" he said, slowly choosing his words. Then he nodded to himself. He put his cloak and mask on. Descole swished the tale of his cloak, and ran off into the night, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note: No exactly a proper relationship, but I liked it a lot. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Layton x Claire

**Hi guys! Right, let's get straight to it. I'm gonna try and do two in one day. Good luck me! (This is Layton x Claire)**

**Feenie**

**X**

The flat was empty now that Flora had left. I sat on the sofa, staring down at a particularly complex puzzle, but even that didn't grab my attention. Standing up, I wandered into the kitchen, and stared into the middle difference. I was there for a long time, letting thought's run through my head. My daughter was gone, Luke had gotten married off to someone in America, and I hadn't heard about Emmy for about six years. I was lonely, he even missed those papers that needed to be marked. Since they let me go, I retreated and lived as a stay at home dad.

Only now my daughter was gone, I was just a stay at home. What was I to do? I was nearly 50, and too old to get married. The love of my life that died 20 years before was gone forever, and my hat was getting very dusty, even on my head. This was a sign that I didn't get out enough. In fact, if I didn't, I might need to start dieting.

Lifting the hat from my head to reveal my slightly spiked hair, I carefully placed it down on top of the dresser. Yes, I decided. I would get out there and start again. I didn't need love. I needed freedom, and I needed work and I needed...

"You shouldn't do that, Hershel." said a cool voice from behind me. What on earth? I would recognise that voice anywhere, the voice of...

"Cl-Claire?" I said, my throat hoarse and dry. Turning round, I saw the young woman that had romanced me all those years ago. She smiled. She was like a beautiful angel, calling upon me at my time of need. I gaped at her.

"What- Why- Where- How- Wh-" I said, stuttering throughout the whole sentence.

"Sh, Hershel, it's okay, is there a future me anywhere?" she said, looking around the flat hopefully, her eyes glinting slowly.

"Erm... No... You- died, didn't you?" I asked.

"What? Oh... umm.. that's not good. Okay, if I said that I am Claire from Labrelum Inc at the time of the time machine experiments, how long is it before I die?"

"W-Well, you- ahem- died a month after you started working for Labrelum. Can I just ask-"

"Ah, that's slightly problematic. That means I'm going to die today..." she said, adjusting her glasses.

"What on earth is going on. Are you actually Claire?" I exclaimed, completely and utterly confused.

"Yes, and I am from the past. We are carrying out three experiments today, and this is the first one in action."

"Oh god. The second one-" I began, but she put a finger to my lips.

"I know. There was flaw in the calculations, but I really couldn't do anything."

"H-How long have you got?" I said.

"Not long, it has five minute length spans."

So saying, she started to glow. "Ah. It appears I have a minute left. Listen, Hershel, please, put the hat back on. You're never too old for anything, and you've got to believe in yourself. I trust you to do the right things, especially when it comes to love. After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?" she said.

I realised then, that she was kissing me, and I accepted and closed my eyes. Claire Foley, I wish she could stay. When I opened my eyes again, she was gone.

I opened my eyes again. Staring me in the face was Hawks, looking pleased with himself. I wiped a tear from my eye and went over to help him. The second experiment was ready.


	7. Luke x Pearl

**Hey, guys, I haven't published in a while and my requester has sent me some pretty forceful stuff, so I thought I'd crack on and get it out of the way so I can work on other requests and also get some new stories going.  
I got the plotline for this one when I saw the phrase 'Lost in London' written in a book. The whole plot came to me straight away, and I thought. 'Ahhh, that's how I can do it.' And so, five days, several move faster warnings, five deleted versions and one traumatised Feenie later, and I arrived with this. Hope you enjoy!  
(Please note, as a Londoner, I am displaying no bias towards any other capital city.)  
(Actually, Yes I am.)  
Feenie  
X  
(Pearl x Luke)**

****"Get your tickets here! Going cheap!"  
"Come on, get a charicature here! Only a fiver!"  
"Homemade pastries! The finest in all of London Town!"  
Pearly giggled and ran through Covent Garden, taking in the luxuriant smells, sounds and sights. London, the greatest capital city in the world, and she was standing at the centre of it. Oh, it was divine! She laughed again as a street performer fashioned her a balloon dog, as she dropped a pound into the hat on the floor.  
"Pearly! Wait up!" came the voice of a panting Maya from behind. She dragged a huge bag of shopping in her hands and was exhausted. Looking around frantically, she tried to catch sight of her cousin.  
But Pearl was gone.  
She had run down a little backstreet with a few shops and some cats in it. And she was lost now. Turning round, she realised that Maya was no longer with her.  
"Mystic Maya? Mystic Mayaaaaa!" she called. This was worse than the time she got lost at Shipshape. Lost in a foreign country!  
"Help!" she yelled.  
"AHem..." coughed somebody from behind her. She turned round to see a boy of about thirteen standing there dressed mostly in blue, and had evidently just left a shop or something. He smiled.  
"Do you need help, miss?" he asked.  
Pearl blushed. No-one had ever called her miss before. The British were terribly nice. "Er, thank you, I'm a bit lost." she stammered.  
The boy looked deep in thought. Then, he noticed Pearl's necklace. "I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, but where did you get that magatama?"  
Pearl gasped. "Umm... From my local village. H-how do you know about it?"  
"Well, my friend has one, so they must be some sort of American thing. She's American as well, by the way."  
Pearl held her breath. "Is her name... Maya?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"Are you Luke Triton?" Pearl said, using the deduction skills Phoenix had taught her over the years.  
"That's my name, yes. Do I know you?"  
"Um, could you take me to Phoenix Wright, please?"  
Luke went through everything the girl had said in his head. She knew Mr Wright and Maya, she had a Magatama and she got lost easily. She could only be one person...  
"Are you Pearl Fey?" he exclaimed after a minutes silence.  
Pearl bowed her head and smiled. "That's me!" she said gleefully.  
"Let's go to Mr Wright." Luke said, and turned to leave the alley. Pearl grabbed his hand.  
"Please, Luke, I don't want to get lost again, it's scary being lost. Let's go together, now."  
Luke agreed to this harmless request, and they walked out baxk into the plaza.

On the way back, they chatted about life in England and America, and what the professor was like. Eventually, they arrived at a house and knocked on the door. As Pearl heard footsteps, she decided to try something. She leaned forward and kissed Luke on the lips. He stood there, stunned. Just as Pearl pulled away, the door opened.  
"H-hello, Professor, I found Pearl. Is Maya back?" Luke asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"Why, yes, my boy, come in. And you too, Miss Fey."  
As they entered, they wondered what on earth they did just then. But both of them knew one thing.  
They had liked it.


	8. Clive x Maya

**Hiya, guys, hope you're good, I know I am. Okay, so this one came after yet another request for this chain of stories, so I tried to get on it right away. However, that does not mean I am against requests. Please, do send another, I will post them ASAP. I don't mind mad requests (As you can probably tell from the chapters I have written so far), but please make sure that they are not too out there. Okay? Okay. So, here is Clive x Maya. This took me a while to dream up how to pair them, but then I thought, hey, why not make it a mystery...**

**Okay, enough banter. Peace out!**

**Feenie**

**X**

Standing outside the church, waiting for the organ to start playing, Maya shivered. It was quite cold, especially since her husband had insisted their wedding was in London. Maya had argued about LA, but had lost. Pearl brushed her shoulders again in case leaves flew on top of them, while Trucy, looking resplendent in a white top hat and a silky blue poncho, pulled Mr Hat in tailcoat and bow tie out from underneath her cloaks to cheer her up. But Maya was happy. This was her big day, and nothing was going to spoil it.

Thinking back, she wondered how they had come together.

She thought back to the first time she met him, in the Professor's office. He seemed nice enough, and he looked very like Luke, which was a bonus. The professor had introduced them, but then he had to leave.

But then, the next month, she bumped into him in a supermarket. He had greeted her, and they ended up walking back to the Professor's office together. The professor had told them that he was holding his birthday celebrations, and they were both invited.

And 'twas ever thus. They stayed behind after the birthday celebrations and had a few drinks. A few drinks turned into a drunken party, and he had drunkenly kissed Maya full on the lips.

They woke up the following morning to find them both naked in his bed with huge hangovers. They realised that they had done 'it' overnight and realised that they were more than friends. They started going out with each other, until something shocking happened.

Maya woke up one morning feeling incredibly sick. She vomited twice down the toilet. Phoenix, The professor, Luke and Clive had all come to see her to cheer her up and try and cure her, but nothing had worked. As she lay there in bed, desperately thinking through what could have happened, shock ran through her veins.

A noise interrupted her thoughts, as the small bundle in Pearl's arms woke up and started to cry. Maya smiled. She was usually terrible with babies, but somehow, she knew how to calm her own daughter down. Maya took Helen from Pearl's arms and sang a lullaby. The small baby drifted off back into a deep slumber, unknowing of the fact she was at her mothers wedding.

As Maya rocked Helen back to sleep, she returned to her thoughts. She remembered seeing the red cross signifying a positive pregnancy. She remembered seeing his face as she told him about the little life growing inside of her. She remembered moving in with him. And she remembered the ring that he had shown her when she was seven months pregnant.

The shopping bag that was her stomach made it very difficult to visit different places, so he turned their home into a luxuriant dining hall for the two of them, with non-alcoholic cocktails and electric candles. And right there, right then, he had pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. She was stunned at the gesture, but also overjoyed. She agreed and they kissed for the longest they ever had in their life.

After that day, everything changed. Desperate bookings and deletions were made over and over again, all while juggling the prospect of having to prepare for their child, as it was due at any moment. Then, Maya started having contractions. Clive had rushed her to the hospital, and Helen Mia Fey Dove was born three hours afterwards. She was a beautiful healthy baby, and many visitors including Phoenix, Larry, Miles, Trucy, Pearl, Apollo, the Professor and Luke had all come to celebrate the birth of the baby. Pearl even channelled Mia, who had never looked so happy in her life... or death.

Then, they finally settled on a wedding date in the summer, and everything was booked, even the honeymoon, which would take them to the sunny tropical island of San Grio for two weeks, with Helen in the care of Pearl and Apollo. (Who were now married, did I not mention?) Everything was ready, and the big day had finally arrived.

Suddenly, the organ began to play a remix of the Steel Samurai theme tune. Maya, startled by this, quickly handed her daughter back to Pearl, grabbed the bouquet, and took her position behind her young bridesmaids.

As they walked up the aisle, Maya had never been happier, especially when she saw her future husband beaming, in a black suit and tie. She noticed Apollo and Phoenix in the congregation, who waved to her, smiling for her.

When she reached the end of the aisle, the priest began the rest of the wedding. She stared into his face, looking lovingly at him as he did to her. She remembered where to say 'I do', as she had it in Pearl's wedding, although Apollo's chords of steel had ruined it a little bit.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the vicar, and he shut his book. Maya looked back at Clive. Clive looked at Maya. Then, they both pulled into a large embrace like no other as the congregation erupted into applause.

And it felt like they would never let go.

**Quick note: As you can see, I sometimes add background pairings, it's nothing big, just something to add to the story.**


	9. Randall x Angela

**Hi guys. I've been ill in recent days, so I have started trying to get to bed earlier. This will not affect the stories, but can you please not pressure me to get on with it until I'm better. Okay, that's out the way. Now! This was a difficult one to write, and took a lot of thought, but in the end, I managed to come up with this. See what you think.**

**Feenie**

**X**

"Randall, my marriage to Henry wasn't real." Those words kept echoing in his head. His turned over and checked the clock. 11:00. Despite his best efforts, the two of them had still yet to socialize after the end of the miracle mask incident, which was odd, considering he lived in her house. And yet, Randall knew that she loved him, and vice versa. But was that true? Angela may have fallen for Henry over the years. What if Henry had entranced her? What if...

He shuddered and rolled over. It was a sensible subject, and he was not going to dwell on it. The clock ticked round to 11:02, after what seemed like and age.

"Just try and get to sleep." he said, "Don't think about Angela. Just sleep."

There was knock on the door. Randall sat bolt upright. Who would come in here at 11:00 at night? It had to be the cook. Or his mother. Or... someone.

"C-come in." he said reluctantly.

A face poked round the door, and Randall recognised the curly hair and smiling face at once. "Is everything alright, Randall? Only I heard you talking to yourself." Angela exclaimed, whilst holding a candle holder. It was difficult to see, but the light spark of the tiny light lit up her face in a marvellous orange glow. The picture was complete when she beamed.

"Yes, everything's fine. Are you okay?" he replied, smiling back.

"I'm fine, I was just going to the wardrobe to grab some clothes and things for tomorrow."

"Oh-oh." Randall breathed recklessly, and therefore embarrassing himself.

"Can you not sleep?" Angela questioned, sounding oddly humiliating.

"Yeah, I sometimes get insomnia at random moments." he replied.

"Oh, it happens. Do you- do you want to just sit and chat? I've got nothing better to do." she said.

Randall's stomach flipped. This was the same Angela he had known 18 years ago. This was the same carefree Angela, the person who looked out for him whenever he slipped up. And he loved her just as much.

"Y-Yes, I think that would be nice. How's Henry?"

"Randall, me and Henry have never even slept in the same bed. How am I supposed to know what he's doing? I mean, he's a heavy sleeper, so he's probably asleep, but I really wouldn't know at the moment." she said, not forcefully, but playfully.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Angie." he replied. This was the name that he had given her over 18 years ago, and a name he hadn't used from then till now.

"You know, that nickname always made me giggle. It seems to have lost it's effect now..." she mused. Then, she sat down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know, you and me. We were more than friends back then. But this time round, you seem to be avoiding me, not talking to me. Am I not good enough for you?" she exclaimed. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. She put her face in her hands and turned away.

"Hey, hey, hey, I still think of you as more than a friend. You are a loving and caring person, and I always liked that. We could... y'know, get back together? Start afresh?"

"Really?" she said between sobs.

"Really really! I mean..."

Before he had time to finish, she leaned round and planted a smacker on his lips. Randall was confused by this, but accepted it.

"Okay, Randall. Together again?"

"Together again." he replied. They both pulled each other into a hug.

Randall had never been happier.


	10. Apollo x Juniper

**Welcome to the tenth part here, I never thought it would make it this far. More requests needed, I love them all!**

**Feenie**

**x**

"HUGH! AUUGHHH, I, I, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?!"

"Please, Juniper, calm down, I..."

"No. You made out with Robin. How... How could you?"

Juniper turned away, trying to hide the fact that she was really upset as opposed to really mad.

"Look..." Hugh said, trying to comfort her. "I love you more than her. She just started to flirt with me, and one thing led to another."

"NO!" Juniper yelled. She didn't think she had ever been this sad in her entire life. "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED. YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED. BUT YOU DIDN'T. FORGET IT, HUGH. WE'RE DONE."

And with that, she strode out of Themis Art room and out of the school, without looking back. As soon as she was out of viewing distance, she sat down on the bench, broke out into sobs and coughs and wept on the bench for over an hour.

Eventually, she realised the sun had gone down, and she really had to make a move home. No, she wasn't going to cry again. She was strong. She was brave. She could carry on with someone else. Like... Like...

Juniper sighed. Hugh had really been the only one apart from 'that person'. And he was never in a million years going to get up with her. She was a weak and feeble schoolgirl, while he was a strong and handsome defence attorney with a perfect record. Subconciously, she started playing with her hair while thinking dreamily of her only true love.

Maybe she had been to harsh. Considering she didn't know how to be harsh, this was saying something. Maybe she should just call him and ask him out again, as if nothing had ever happened. Or maybe she should find someone new. Yes, that was the best option. Someone brave, someone kind, someone strong, someone like...

"No, No, NO! Don't think about him. Don't think about him." she yelled at herself.

"Who?" said a calming voice from behind her. A chill ran down her spine. She would know that voice if it was being said by a three headed donkey.

"Oh... um, hi-hi, Apollo." she said, turning round. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just walking. Passing the time. But who were you talking about just now?" Apollo said, with that all too calming face.

"Ummm... Hugh! Yes, I just broke up with him."

"Oh, I see." Apollo nodded. "Was he, errr, with someone else?"

Juniper nodded and looked at her feet.

"Hey, which way you headed?" Apollo asked, always the interest.

"That way, back to Athena's, she said I could stay the night." exclaimed Juniper, trying to brighten up for him. The last thing she wanted in the world was him getting upset for her.

"Hey! My flat is that way! C'mon, let's walk together, 'kay?" he said, with a very cheerful smile on his face.

"Ummm... Okay." Juniper said with a smile and an overenthusiastic nod.

"So, how's school?" asked Apollo.

"Oh, fine. It's weird because there are all these brand new teachers and Hugh told me that..." she clamped her hand over her mouth and broke into sobs again.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with you?" asked Apollo, concerned.

"No, it's nothing, it's..." she paused. "Hugh was the only person I ever really fell in love with. Hugh and..."

"And?" asked Apollo, eager to know who Juniper was in love with.

Juniper took a deep breath. "And... You. Apollo Justice."

There was an awkward silence. Apollo's smiled seemed frozen, he was clearly ticking things over in his mind. Finally he spoke.

"We-well, um, ahem, that was... unexpected." he exclaimed, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't return the feeling." she said, and began to run off.

"JUNIPER, WAIT!" Apollo called after her. "YOU DIDN'T LET ME RESPOND!"

She walked back, her eyes shut tight, obviously expecting the worst. Instead, something she had been dreaming of for ages happened.

Apollo had pressed his lips against hers, passionately kissing her to his hearts content. Juniper opened her eyes, and closed them again, accepting the kiss and smiling inside.

When they pulled apart, she was wide eyed as Apollo said something.

"Does that answer it enough?" he said, and pulled her in again for another long snog. When they broke apart for air, Juniper asked what would happen next.

"We should maybe tell Athena, but other than that, let's keep it a secret." said Apollo. Then, he had another thought. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

Juniper beamed hard. She had wanted that question to be asked more than anything else ever. "Yes. Yes I will." she said. This time, she reached up, grabbed his tie and they kissed again, the greatest sensation Juniper had ever felt.


End file.
